Of bad, cute, hyper and insomia
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: When insomia kicks in for the 3 females in the RPM team, a long overdue question and potential relationships are taken up in a girls only talk. Unfortunately, walls do have ears. Pairings inside.


Disclaimer: No, and no, and no.

Summary: The RPM girls have a long overdue chat about the guys. Implied ScottSummerDillon, FlynnGemma and ZiggyK.

* * *

It had been several days since Venjix was defeated.

Yet Summer found herself unable to sleep, despite claiming that she was tired almost 2 hours earlier. Tossing around in bed for about 15 minutes more, she finally decided to head for the kitchen.

_-But, sleep can't be bothered to kick in yet. Damn, this is my second glass of milk. I should probably take a hot shower instead…- _Summer sighed as she poked moodily at her cup.

But she was pretty well aware of why she couldn't sleep. The first night after Venjix's defeat, Summer had been shaken awake by her worried teammates, who all said they had heard her scream. But she couldn't remember screaming, and the nightmares continued anyway. She shivered as she recalled her, Scott and Flynn's last attempt to bring down Venjix.

They had all come close to losing everything and everyone.

_-Although…it was a good thing we managed to save both Dillon and Tenaya in the end. And Scott's dad and everyone else who had turned into hybrids. These are times when I'm so glad that Dr K existed.-_

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she failed to hear Gemma sneaking up on her…

"Boo!" Summer jumped, and clutched her chest as soon as she saw who it was. "God…Gemma! Don't do that again!" Said female half of the twins grinned.

"You were so busy day-dreaming, I couldn't resist scaring you." Summer rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing down here so late? Thought you said you were tired?"

The nightmares lingered at the back of her mind, but Summer wasn't about to say it. Although Gemma could keep secrets, she was also a worrywart. Summer distinctly remembered Gemma fussing about Dillon's reaction on the way back, after they had found his crumpled car hood stuck in a tree. Thank god she had played along after that.

"Got some shut- eye, but couldn't sleep after that. How about you?" Gemma reached over for the bottle of milk and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep either." Then a sly smile crossed her face and she leaned over, as Summer backed slightly. "What?"

"You're thinking of someone, right?"

"No I'm not." Summer said incredulously. Okay, she did think about it several minutes ago…

Gemma still had that grin on her face. "I know you're thinking of someone…"

"I'm not!" Summer said exasperatedly. "How about you? Sure you not thinking about a certain guy in blue either?" Gemma promptly choked on her drink. Summer grinned.

"Ahhh…nice reaction I'm seeing here…"

"No I'm not, too!" Gemma protested, but Summer swore she saw the faintest blush on the silver ranger cheeks. There was _definitely _something going on between Flynn and Gemma after all…

"Not what?" the yellow and silver rangers looked up as Dr K came down, pajamas and fluffy slippers on. "Dr K, couldn't sleep either?"

K sighed. "I'm not used to this peace." Then she frowned as Summer made a strangled sound. "What?"

"Nothing." K glanced at Summer suspiciously as she reached for the milk. "Are you sure, ranger-…no, Summer?" Summer smiled. "Pretty sure, Doc."

"In that case, what was the 'not what' you guys were talking about?" Summer glanced to Gemma, who suddenly found the milk bottle fascinating. "Talking about…well…guys."

"Oh. I see. Flynn and Gemma?" Gemma jumped. "No, there is nothing between me and Flynn! We only went out and had dinner! And…" a look of horror crossed her face, as Summer only grinned even wider and K looked amused. Gemma slumped onto the table. "Tell me I didn't just say that." Her voice was slightly muffled. Summer reached over and patted her back. "You just did."

"That brings something to my attention. Range…um, Summer. You still haven't answered my question." Gemma looked up immediately. Summer frowned, reaching for her cup again. "What question?"

"On a scale of 10, who would you rate as a 10 for cuteness?"

* * *

"Slowly now, Tenaya…" Tenaya sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dear brother, I can see, walk, jump and eat and whatever…will you relax?"

"Hey, we got separated for about…3 years? Gimme a chance to make up for it."

"Oh, alright…" Tenaya sighed again, and the siblings turned behind as a door creaked open, and Scott stepped out. "Oh, hey guys. Hunger pangs?" Tenaya smiled and shook her head. "I only wanted a drink…but…" she send Dillon an exasperated glance. Scott laughed.

"Get used to it. My brother was like that too, when we were still kids. Now…" Scott shrugged. Tenaya wiggled her hand out of Dillon's grip and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott gave her a smile, and put his hand on hers. "A hey. Why are we standing here talking about sad stuff, come on, let's see if the fridge still has any good stuff left…"

A loud cough and gagging sound drew their attention. Tenaya tilted her head. "That sounded like Summer." The trio took a few steps forward…

"_Summer, you alright?" _Scott frowned.

"Gemma?" the three of them looked at each other, and Scott jumped as Flynn suddenly "Boo!" –ed them.

"Flynn, dude!" he hissed. Flynn cackled. "Got you there. Why are you guys standing here?"

"_Doc, can we not go back to that question_, ever_?"_ Flynn blinked. "Was that Summer?" Dillon and Scott rolled their eyes. "No, it was a Grinder mimicking Summer. Of course its Summer!" Dillon said.

"_Why not? You never gave me an answer to my guess."_ Now the four looked at each other. "Dr K is in there too?" Tenaya questioned.

"Did I just hear Dr K?" Ziggy trotted up to them. "Morning guys…although…its only 2 in the morning?"

"Technically, it is morning." Flynn said, as a sheepish grin came over Ziggy's face. "Right. So-"

"_There's no way I can rate them that way!"_

"_Oh! I get it! we're talking about the guys now, aren't we?"_

A long pause.

"_Gemma, we were already at this topic since just now." _K said, exasperation coloring her voice. _"Summer, its only two guys. How hard can that be?"_

"_Well…"_ Flynn leaned over to Ziggy. "If its Summer, and two guys, I bet the Doc was talking about him, and him." He pointed to Scott and Dillon. Ziggy nodded, and inched closer to the door.

"_Okay. How about this, Summer, between Dillon and Scott, who do you think is cuter?"_

"_Gemma!"_

"_Oh come on, I wanna know too~" _A groan.

"_So you two aren't leaving me alone until I give you an answer that satisfies your curiosity."_

"_Exactly." _A lovesick expression crossed Ziggy's face. "Ah~ Dr K~" Everyone else rolled their eyes, and inched closer.

Another long pause. _"Well?" _A amused smile crossed Flynn's face as he heard the childish excitement in Gemma's voice. –_Still as hyper, I see.-_

"_Okay. Here's the verdict. If its cuteness…"_

Everyone inched closer, and Tenaya took the opportunity to sneak away from her brother and back to the room.

"Woo, finally, some time away from the big brother…"

* * *

Gemma and K nearly fell off their chairs. "Did I hear correctly, Scott???" Summer send them an annoyed look. "Yes, Scott. Please don't tell me you were expecting me to say Dillon?" The other two looked at each other, and nodded.

"Oh for grinding Grinders, come on! Which part of Dillon says cute??"

A thoughtful look came over Gemma's face. "Hm, that's true. So he wins the brooding, bad boy category?"

"If its brooding, I can agree. Bad boy…no." Now K was surprised. "Wouldn't that be how girls would identify his type to be?"

"Yes, but, I think the bad boy has to go to another person."

* * *

Scott felt the eyes of the other 3 rangers on him. "What?"

"You, cute?" Scott scowled.

"Shut up, Flynn."

"I can pretty understand why he wins the cute category." The 4 rangers jumped. "Gem, dude! Don't sneak up like that!"

Gem smiled happily. "Been here a while. Anyway, Scott wins the cute category because he is what most girls see in the perfect guy. Kind, caring, good- looking and cool hairstyle…and been with Summer longer than any of us-" Dillon held up a hand. "We get it, thanks."

"But you fit the brooding category perfectly!" Gem added, and Dillon gave him a forced smile. "And you're the type most hyper girls like Summer would go after!" Now it was Scott's turn to shut him up.

"Thanks Gem, we get it."

"_So who wins the bad boy category?"_

"_Gem." _Gem blinked. "Did I just win the bad boy category?" the 4 other males looked at him.

"_Huh!? Why Gem?" _Gemma wailed.

"_Because, he is bad influence on kids!"_ Flynn could almost hear Gemma pout.

"_Because we blow up stuff?"_

"_A LOT, Gemma. You guys are the last thing I want near children. That's why your brother wins the Bad Boy: Male category."_

"_I preferred him winning the cute category."_

"_That sounds like a nightmare." _A look of mock sadness crossed Gem's face. "That was mean…" he whined. Scott and the others sniggered.

* * *

"But I think someone else could vie with Scott for the cute category, if we made it an all males competition." Summer said thoughtfully.

"Really, who?" Gemma asked excitedly. Summer grinned, and eyed K. Gemma followed her glance, and a look of understanding crossed her face. "Oh I get it!"

"No you don't!" K interjected. "No way he wins! He's so clumsy; I think Ziggy is better off winning the weirdest person award!" A look of innocence crossed Summer's face.

"I didn't say it was Ziggy? It could have been Gem or Flynn, you know?" Gemma grinned gleefully. "Ouhh…K and Ziggy, K and Ziggy…I like that!" A look of horror crossed K's face. Summer moved closer. "And is that a blush I spy?"

"N…no, of course not! Who would blush over the likes of him?" K promptly took big gulps of her milk, making sure not to look at Summer in the face. Summer and Gemma high- fived each other, then Summer whispered something to Gemma, who nodded gleefully. K, deciding that the tables were turned against her, abruptly asked. "So I heard you missed your first kiss with Dillon?"

For the second time, Summer choked on her milk.

* * *

Dillon suddenly found the wall interesting as the 4 heads snapped in his direction.

"Dude, what K said…" Flynn made sweeping motions

"Is partly true." Gem piped up. "They were standing within kissing distance when me and Gemma crashed the party."

"Hey Gem?" Scott said.

"Yea?"

"Good job."

* * *

"How did you know that?" Summer spluttered as Gemma patted her back sympathetically. "There's no way Gemma or Gem would have told you." K gave her a smug grin.

"I believe…they call it secret, Summer. Well, I'm getting a little tired. Good night, Summer, Gemma." Holding her cup of milk, she headed towards the door, which hissed open. "By the way Gemma, heard your date with Flynn went well."

This time, it was Summer who patted Gemma's back in sympathy as she spluttered on her milk.

* * *

-_I am glad they actually installed spying systems on the Whale Bot, and it so happened Ziggy was out there when he saw Gemma and Flynn.-_ K smiled to herself as she shut the door behind her. –_Oh well…-_

Thankfully, she had missed the guys who had scrambled for cover, only to plaster themselves against the wall when the door started hissing open.

Once they were certain K had locked her door, Gem rounded on Flynn. "You went out with _my _sister?"

"Um, I can explain…" Flynn said hastily, as Scott and Dillon snorted. Then the door hissed again, and the guys threw themselves against the wall once more.

"-don't believe it! How did she find out?" Gemma said, hands waving about. "Gem will so kill me if he finds out!" Summer patted her back. "I'll cover for you. How's that?"

"Really?"

"Yep, considering we are all in the same boat." Gemma nodded, then frowned. "No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Well…you have two guys who locked their sights on you…" Summer smiled weakly. "Gemma…let's…not go there…again. By the way, I'll let you in on a little blackmail material."

"Ohhh…the one you were telling me about?" Summer smiled wickedly. "Yea."

"So what was the password?" Summer grinned. "The last person you'll ever expect."

"Who?" Gemma pressed. "Come on, I'm getting the jitters!"

"Okay okay. The password…" Summer leaned closer. "Z-I-G-G-Y."

"Z-I-G-G-Y…oh my god! The password was Ziggy? That so proves she really likes him after all!" Gemma jumped excitedly. Summer grabbed her arm and motioned for Gemma to calm down.

"Shush! I don't want the guys finding out. It's a good thing they are all sleeping like logs…at least no one is going to find out what we discussed earlier."

"But Summer…if you had to choose between cute and brooding, which one would you take?" Summer sighed.

"I really hate to say it…but…I kind of like brooding guys better."

"Ah well…probably it was Flynn's easy-goingness that drew me to him. Oh well…we are all attracted to the weirdest stuff, aren't we?" Gemma draped a hand over Summer's shoulder, and vice versa.

"That's why we are all more or less insane some way in love." Summer finished.

* * *

_A/N: First PR fic I ever wrote, and well, a lot of spoilers here. My bad…_

_Anyway, got a bit long winded mid-way, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! =)_

_And also, reviews are appreciated! =)_

_And lastly…(Did you think I forgot about the guys? XD)_

* * *

_Several hours later…_

The girls were out for an all girls trip, so the guys had taken the opportunity to talk about what they heard earlier that morning.

"The password…was me? ME?" Ziggy said, disbelief on his face. "Looks like my hopes of a date are getting closer!"

"Hey Ziggy." Flynn called from where he was repairing his car. "If you don't want to spoil your chances of a date, don't let her find out that you found out the password because we were eavesdropping on them."

"I could say the same to you." Gem grumbled, and Flynn gave him a sheepish smile. "But anyway…what are going to do about those two?"

The Blue, Gold and Green rangers looked over to where Scott and Dillon were having a competition of some sort.

"Its simple, isn't it? Summer's gotta chose one of them, and she made it clear she has greater interest in Dillon."

"So…Scott isn't going down without a fight." Ziggy said.

Flynn sighed. "Yea. Sadly, love is really weird."

"That's why its called love." Gem added.

"Must be hard being Summer. Their six packs look really good."

* * *

_The End?_


End file.
